Dora, la exploradora
Dora, la Exploradora es una serie de dibujos animados para niños en edad preescolar de la empresa Mattel, creada por Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh Valdes y Erik Weiner, transmitida por Nickelodeon y Nick Jr. Comenzó a transmitirse el 14 de agosto de 2000. Personajes Principales Dora, la exploradora Voz original: Kathleen Herles (2000-2004), Caitlin Sanchez (2007-2010), Fatima Ptateck (2011-presente) Dora Panfilia López Márquez (nacida el 14 de agosto de 1993 en Pachuca, Hidalgo) es una niña mexicana de 7 años, a la que le encanta salir de aventuras de sus mejores amigos de confianza: Botas, su Mochila y su Mapa. Doblada por: Mercedes Prato (1rª temporada), Leisha Medina (resto) Botas Voz original: Harrison Chad (2000-2004), Regan Mizrahi (2007) Botas (nacido el 30 de agosto de 1994 en Durango, Durango) es el mono mejor amigo de Dora; tiene 5 años. Adora sus botas rojas. Siempre está con Dora en sus aventuras. Doblado por: Giannina Jurado (2000-2009), Aura Caamaño (nueva voz) Personajes Secundarios Mapa Voz original: Marc Weiner Mapa (nacido el 17 de agosto de 1981 en Ixtapan de la Sal, Estado de México) es el mapa que Dora guarda en su mochila y ayuda a los dos amigos a encontrar el camino hacia los distintos lugares. Doblado por: Sergio Sáez (1rª temporada), Alfonso Soto (resto) Mochila Voz original: Sasha Toto (2000-2004), Alexandria Suarez (2007-2010) Mochila (nacida el 2 de septiembre de 1982 en Actopan, Veracruz) es la mochila de Dora, en la que guarda los objetos para la misión. Doblada por: Anabella Silva (temp. 1-5), Melanie Henríquez (La aventura pirata de Dora), Úrsula Cobucci (La aventura mundial de Dora y Dora salva el reino de cristal), Yensi Rivero (Dora salva a las sirenas), Lileana Chacón (nueva voz) El viejo Troll Voz original: Chris Gifford El viejo Troll (El Viejo Duende Gruñon en México) es un viejo troll que vive debajo de un puente y que para cruzarlo se debe descifrar el acertijo. Doblado por: Luis Miguel Pérez (temp. 1-5), Ángel Mujica (temp. 6 en adelante) Diego Voz original: Andres Dieepa (2003-2004), Felipe Dieppa (2002-2004), Gabriel Alvarez (2004-2005), Jake T. Austin (2007-2010), Brandon Zambrano (2011–2012), Jacob Medrano (2012-presente) Diego (nacido el 11 de noviembre de 1996 en Cuernavaca, Morelos) es el primo de Dora que aparece de vez en cuando para ayudar a Botas y a Dora. Este también aparece en Go, Diego, Go!. Doblado por: Ricardo Sorondo (temp. 3 y 4 / redoblaje temporada 3), Manuel Díaz (temp. 4 y 5 / redoblaje temporadas 3 y 4), Circe Luna (nueva voz / redoblaje temporadas 1, 2 y 4) Fiesta Trío Voz original: Marc Weiner El Fiesta Trío (surgido el 4 de julio de 1999 en México, D.F.) es un trío musical que toca cada vez que Dora y Botas cruzan un obstáculo. Benny, el toro Voz original: Jake Burbage (2000-2004), Matt Gumley (2007-2010) Benny, el toro (nacido el 22 de julio de 1992 en Tepalcatepec, Michoacán) es uno de los amigos de Dora y Botas. Doblado por: Rocío Mallo (ep. 3-5), Yensi Rivero (ep. 13-121), Stefany Villarroel (nueva voz) Isa, la iguana Voz original: Ashley Fleming (2000-2004), Lenique Vincent (2007–2010), Skai Jackson Isa, la iguana (nacida el 26 de julio de 1991 en Xalapa, Veracruz) es una de las amigas de Dora y Botas en la Exposición Artistica de Maribel es una niña latina. Doblada por: Melanie Henríquez, Lileana Chacón (un loop en La gran aventura de cumpleaños de Dora), Yensi Rivero (último loop en La gran aventura de cumpleaños de Dora), Ivanna Ochoa (nueva voz), Lidia Abautt (temp. 7, algunos loops) Tico, la ardilla Voz original: Muhammed Cunningham (2000-2001), Jose Zelaya (2002-2004), Jean Carlos Celi (2007-2010) Tico, la ardilla (nacido el 23 de julio de 1996 en San Andrés y Providencia, Colombia) es uno de los amigos de Dora y Botas. Sólo habla inglés. Doblado por: Melanie Henríquez (2 caps.) Zorro Voz original: Marc Weiner Zorro (nacido el 26 de mayo de 1983 en Tlaxcala, Tlaxcala) es el villano de la serie, que siempre roba las cosas a Dora, a menos que se le diga "¡Swiper, no robes!", a lo que él responde "¡Jolín!" o en la versión de México es "Zorro, no te lo lleves" y el dice "¡Oh, rayos!". En algunos capítulos es bueno y ayuda a Dora y Botas; en otras, él llega a ganar y esconde los artículos necesarios para completar la misión. Doblado por: Ezequiel Serrano (ep. 1-9), Antonio Delli (algunos caps.), Paolo Campos (nueva voz) The stars Voz original: Christiana Anbri, Henry Gifford, Katie Gifford, Aisha Shickler, Muhammed Cunningham, Jose Zeleya The stars son algunas estrellas que aparecen en los episodios de las 3a y 4a temporada y ayudan a Dora y Botas a completar la misión. Doblados por: David D'Urso, Ricardo Sorondo, Melanie Henríquez, Anabella Silva, Rebeca Aponte, Úrsula Cobucci Otros Personajes Mommy Voz original: Leslie Valdes, Elien Gallindo, Socorro Santiago Mommy (nacida el 19 de octubre de 1966 en Oaxaca, Oaxaca) es la madre de Dora. Doblada por: Edilú Martínez, Rebeca Aponte (2dª voz) Daddy Voz original: Esai Morales, Fidel Viocoso Daddy (nacido el 12 de marzo de 1967 en San Luis Potosí, San Luis Potosí) es el padre de Dora. Doblado por: Luis Miguel Pérez, Juan Guzmán (un cap.) Grandma Voz original: Antonia Rey Castro Grandma (nacida el 8 de junio de 1938 en Coxcatlán, San Luis Potosí) es la abuelita de Dora. Doblada por: Carmen Arencibia (temp. 1-4), Elena Díaz Toledo (temp. 4 y 5), Valentina Toro (temp. 5-presente) Daisy Voz original: Jóvenes mayores de edad, Jessica Conde Daisy Daniela (nacida el 1 de octubre de 1989 en Puebla, Puebla) es una de las primas de Dora y la hermana de Diego. Doblada por: Coralia Torrealba (temp. 3-4), Monserrat Mendoza Alicia Voz original: Constanza Spekarls, Gabriela Aisenberg Alicia (nacida el 17 de mayo de 1993 en Morelia, Michoacán) es una de las primas de Dora y la hermana de Diego. Doblada por: Monserrat Mendoza Cuauhtémoc Cuauhtémoc Martínez (nacido el 29 de septiembre de 1963 en Guanajuato, Guanajuato) es uno de los tíos de Dora y el padre de Diego. Doblado por: Héctor Indriago Xóchitl Xóchitl Márquez (nacida el 6 de diciembre de 1962 en Tlalpan, Distrito Federal) es una de las tías de Dora y la madre de Diego. Doblado por: Melanie Henríquez Maestra de música de Dora Josefina Magdalena Rodríguez Valdez (nacida el 16 de noviembre de 1967 en Hermosillo, Sonora) es la maestra de música de Dora. Doblada por: Lileana Chacón Maestra de música de Botas Voz original: Blanca Camacho Ana María Guadalupe Ortiz Fernández (nacida el 1 de septiembre de 1972 en Naucalpan de Juárez, Estado de México) es la maestra de música de Botas Doblada por: Úrsula Cobucci, Rebeca Aponte (un cap.) El Duende Bailarín El Duende Bailarín es uno de los amigos de Dora y Botas. Doblado por: Luis Miguel Pérez Mariana La Sirena Voz original: Gabriela Aisenberg Mariana La Sirena (nacida el 28 de enero de 1999 en Huamantla, Tlaxcala) es una sirena mexicana y una de las mejores amigas de Dora. Doblada por: Yasmil López El gran pollo rojo Voz original: Chris Gifford Daddy (nacido el 4 de julio de 1976 en Reynosa, Tamaulipas) es uno de los mejores amigos de Dora y Botas. Doblado por: Rolman Bastidas, Fernando Márquez (2dª voz) Mister Tucán Voz original: Leslie Valdes Mister Tucán (nacido el 13 de agosto de 1951 en Belmopán, Belice) es uno de los amigos de Dora y Botas, que sólo habla inglés. Guillermo Voz original: Henry Gifford Guillermo López Márquez (nacido el 15 de noviembre de 2004 en Pachuca, Hidalgo) es el hermano de Dora. Doblado por: Yensi Rivero (4.ª y 5.ª temporada), Rebeca Aponte (voz actual) Isabella Voz original: Henry Gifford Isabella López Márquez (nacida el 21 de marzo de 2005 en Pachuca, Hidalgo) es la hermana de Dora. Doblada por: Yensi Rivero (4.ª y 5.ª temporada), María José Estévez (voz actual) Robert, el robot Robert, el robot (nacido el 17 de noviembre de 1996 en Zacapoaxtla, Puebla) es el mejor amigo de Dora, Botas, Mapa, Mochila, Benny, el toro, Isa, la iguana y Tico, la ardilla y el nieto de Tonatiuh Fernández Rodríguez. Doblado por: Maythe Guedes Abuelo de Robert Tonatiuh Fernández Rodríguez (nacido el 11 de noviembre de 1941 en México, D.F.) es el abuelo de Robert. Doblado por: Luis Pérez Pons, Héctor Indriago (temporada 5) Madre del Rey Juan el Bobo Voz original: Checch Marin Gabriela Fernández Castro (nacida el 3 de octubre de 1941 en México, D.F.) es la madre del Rey Juan el Bobo. Doblada por: Melanie Henríquez, Yasmil López Primera aparición: ¿Qué sucede después? Edad: 64 Última aparición: La danza al rescate Rey Juan el Bobo Voz original: Checch Marin El Rey Juan el Bobo (nacido el 7 de enero de 1970 en Coatzacoalcos, Veracruz) es el rey que usa su corona e hijo de Gabriela Fernández Castro. Doblado por: Juan Guzmán, Fernando Márquez Primera aparición: ¿Qué sucede después? Edad: 35 Última aparición: La danza al rescate Blue Blue (Azul en México) (nacido el 6 de septiembre de 1996 en Monterrey, Nuevo León, México) es un tren azul que viaja a distintos lugares por la República Mexicana y uno de los mejores amigos de Dora y Botas. Árbol de Chocolate Voz original: Oscar Olon El Árbol de Chocolate (nacido el 11 de abril de 1968 en México, D.F.) es un árbol que les regala sus cosas de chocolate a Dora, a Botas y a todo el mundo de vez en cuando. Familiares Familiares de Botas * Luis Alfonso Rodríguez Valdez (nato: ( ) ): Luis Alfonso Rodríguez Valdez es el padre de Botas, esposo de Josefina Magdalena Rodríguez Valdez. Primera aparición: La aventura pirata de Dora. Edad: 33 Estado: vivo * Ana Carolina Rodríguez Valdez (nato: ( ) en Monterrey, Nuevo León): Ana Carolina Rodríguez Valdez es la hermana mayor de Botas. Primera aparición: La aventura pirata de Dora. Edad: 2 Estado: viva * Arianna Vázquez Rodríguez Valdez (nato: ( ) en General Simón Bolivar, Durango): Arianna Vázquez Rodríguez Valdez es la hermana menor de Botas. Primera aparición: La aventura pirata de Dora. Edad: 6 Estado: viva Familiares de Mapa * María Gabriela Márquez Fernández: (nato: ( ) ): Es la hermana de Mapa que aparece en el episodio "Bark, Bark to the Play Park!" de la quinta temporada. * Mapita: (nato: ( ) ): Es el sobrino de Mapa que aparece en el episodio "Little Map" de la quinta temporada. Familiares de Benny, el toro * Carolina Sánchez Bracamontes (nato: ( ) ): Carolina Sánchez Bracamontes es la madre de Benny, el toro. Familiares de Isa, la iguana * Carlos Corral Gutiérrez (nacido el ( ) en San Juan, Puerto Rico): Carlos Corral Gutiérrez es el padre de Isa, la iguana. Edad: 42 Estado: vivo * Ángelica Corral Gutiérrez (nacida el ( ) en Ixcatepec, Veracruz): Ángelica Corral Gutiérrez es la madre de Isa, la iguana. Edad: 34 Estado: viva Familiares de Tico, la ardilla * Jennifer Ugarte (nacida el 14 de noviembre de 1977): Jennifer Ugarte es la madre de Tico, la ardilla. Edad: 24 Estado: viva Familiares de Zorro * Bebé Zorro (nato: en Nezahualcóyotl, Estado de México): Bebé Zorro es el hermano menor de Zorro que aparece con su familia en el episodio Swiper the Explorer de la cuarta temporada. * Luis Alfredo Casillas (nato: ( ) en Ciudad Cuauhtémoc, Chihuahua): Luis Alfredo Casillas es el padre de Zorro. * María Antonieta Casillas (nato: ( ) en Mapimí, Durango): María Antonieta Casillas es el padre de Zorro. Familiares del Wizzle * Carlos Sánchez Rivera (nato: ( ) en Ciudad Victoria, Tamaulipas) es el padre del Wizzle. * Rebeca Sánchez Rivera (nato: ( ) en Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua) es es la madre del Wizzle. Niños * Miguel Ángel Sánchez Rivera (nato: ( ) en San Juan, Puerto Rico): Es un wizzle y uno de los mejores amigos de Dora y Botas. * Príncipe Ramón (nato: ( ) en Calpulalpan, Tlaxcala): El Príncipe Ramón es uno de los mejores amigos de Dora y Botas que aparece en el libro. * Pablo (nato: ( ) en Tepic, Nayarit): Pablo es uno de los mejores amigos de Dora y Botas que toca su flauta mágica y vive con su abuelo. * Elena (nato: ( ) en Moscú, Rusia): es una de las amigas de Dora y Botas y aparece en el episodio Dora's Jack-in-the-Box de la quinta temporada. * Johan (nato: ( ) en Berna, Suiza): Johan es el hermano de Frank y aparece en el episodio "Bark, Bark to the Play Park!" de la quinta temporada. * Frank (nato: ( ) en Berlín, Alemania): Frank es el hermano de Frank y también aparece en el episodio "Bark, Bark to the Play Park!" de la quinta temporada. * Camila (nato: ( ) en Quetzaltenango, Guatemala): Camila es una de las mejores amigas de Dora y Botas. * Luis (nato: ( ) en Mexicali, Baja California, México): Luis es uno de los niños mexicanos que aparece de vez en cuando para ayudar a Botas y a Dora y él lleva unas flautas en su bolsa. * Enrique (nato: ( ) en Guadalajara, Jalisco): Enrique es el dueño de sus conejos y el hechicero. * Maijin (nato: ( ) en Hitachi, Japón): Maijin es uno de las mejores amigas de Dora y Botas y habla japonés. * Yuki (nato: ( ) en Tokio, Japón): Yuki es una de las mejores amigas de Dora y Botas y habla. * Maribel (nato: ( ) en Bahía de Kino, Sonora, México): Maribel es una niña latina y una sirena mexicana de 7 años. * Emma (nato: ( ) en Miami, Florida, Estados Unidos): Emma es una niña estadounidense de 9 años que aparece de vez en cuando para ir a la feria de ciencias. Adultos * Carlos Figueroa Moctezuma Fernández (nato: ( en Ciudad Valles, San Luis Potosí) es el abuelo de Pablo. * Citlalli Fonseca Figueroa (nato: ( en Huauchinango, Puebla) es la madre de Camila. * Juan Carlos Martínez Fernández (nato: ( en Tlaxcala, Tlaxcala) es el Wizzle de los Deseos que les concede sus deseos a todos los niños y los wizzles con su cristal. Animales * Bebé Pájaro Azul (nato: en Londres, Reino Unido): Uno de los amigos de Dora y Botas, que sólo habla inglés. * Gallo rojo (nato: en Ixtapaluca, Estado de México): Uno de los amigos de Dora y Botas que canta para despertar al sol. Aparece en el episodio Louder! de la tercera temporada. * Pulpo morado (nato: en Villahermosa, Tabasco): Una de las ayudantes de Dora y Botas como entenadora de deportes, vendedora de helados, salvavidas, repartidora de correos, conductora de trenes y turista. * Loro Pirata (nato: ( ) en Amixtlán, Puebla): Es un loro que está a cargo de la tripulación pirata con sus amigos Dora y Botas. * Pez Rojo Bebé (nato: ( ) ): Uno de los amigos de Dora y Botas, que vive en el mar. * Luis Guillermo Fernández (nato: ( ) ): Es el padre del Pez Rojo Bebé. * Mami Bugga Bugga (nato: ( ) ): Es la madre de los bebés Bugga Bugga. * Pato de reparto (nato: ( ) en Temascaltepec, Estado de México): Es el repartidor que les da las cosas a todo el mundo. * Majestad Cuauhtémoc León (nacido el 3 de febrero de 1950 en San Nicolás de los Garza, Nuevo León): Es el eposo de la majestad Xóchitl León que convirtió a Dora, la exploradora en una verdadera princesa para que pudiera ir a despertar a Botas Durmiente cuando cayó la última hoja del muro. * Majestad Cuauhtémoc León (nacido el 2 de noviembre de 1951 en Iztapalapa, México, D.F.): Es la esposa de Cuauhtémoc León. * Patricia Martínez Fernández (nato: ( ) ): Es la madre del Pez Rojo Bebé. * Unicornio (nacido el 23 de septiembre de 1999 en en Yecapixtla, Morelos): Es uno de los mejores amigos de Dora, Botas e Isa, la iguana. * Carolina Figueroa Serna (nacida el 25 de diciembre de 1976 en en Álamos, Sonora): Es la madre de Unicorne. * Rosinante (nato: ( ) en La Habana, Cuba): Es un caballo y el mejor amigo de Dora. * Rucio (nato: ( ) en Coyoacán, México, D.F.): Es un caballo y el mejor amigo de Botas. * Hip-Hop Bunny (nato: ( ) en Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos): Es un caballo y el mejor amigo de Botas. Mascostas de la familia * Puppy (Perrito en México) (nacido el 1 de junio de 1997) es la mascota de Dora. Adultos de la primaria Miguel Hidalgo Beatriz Cortés Carmen Beatriz Ofelia Gutiérrez, mejor conocida como Beatriz Cortés, (nacida el 24 de julio de 1961 en Monterrey, Nuevo León) es la profesora de los niños. Estudiantes de la primaria Miguel Hidalgo Pepe Cerdito Pepe Cerdito, mejor conocido como Pepe, el cerdito, (nacido el 25 de septiembre de 2007 en Ixtenco, Tlaxcala) es el mejor amigo de Dora. Los Villanos Carolina Figueroa Carolina Figueroa (nacida el 18 de febrero de 1942 en Ixtapan del Oro, Estado de México) es una bruja que encerró al príncipe Ramón en su castillo y prometió ser buena en adelante. Mónica Figueroa Mónica Figueroa (nacida el 25 de septiembre de 1944 en Huatabampo, Sonora) es una bruja y la hermana de Carolina Figueroa que le lanzó el hechizo a Botas cuando le dio su plátano para que se lo comiera antes de haberse convertido en un árbol. The Witch The Witch, también conocida como Gabriela Paz Bracamontes (nacida el 31 de agosto de 1967 en Monterrey, Nuevo León) es una bruja y está con los Monos Voladores porque no le gustan los deseos y se va volando cuando todavía está a punto de atacar a Dora antes de que le dé su cristal al Wizzle. Mercanía de Dora, la exploradora Hay muchas figuras de acción y sets de juegos disponibles en muchos mercados, además de DVDs, cosméticos, productos de higiene, Correpasillos, libros, juegos de mesa, muñecos de peluche, ropa, bolsos, carpas de juego, jugar a las cocinas, y más. Los licenciatarios incluyen Holland Publishing en el Reino Unido. Juguetes En 2007, la pintura de plomo utilizado por un fabricante de juguetes del contrato en China llevó a Mattel para emitir el retiro de casi un millón de juguetes, muchos de los cuales contó con'' Plaza Sésamo'' y los personajes de Nickelodeon, incluyendo Dora la Exploradora. Nickelodeon respondió que introducirían "la supervisión por terceros" de todos los fabricantes de productos bajo sus marcas. Libros Serie de Dora, la exploradora #Dora's Backpack (ISBN 978-0689847202) #Little Star (ISBN 978-0689847219) #Happy Mother's Day Mami! (ISBN 978-0689852336) #Meet Diego! (ISBN 978-0689859939) #Dora's Thanksgiving (ISBN 978-0689858420) #Dora Loves Boots (ISBN 978-0689863738) #Dora's Book of Manners (ISBN 978-0689865336) #Dora Goes to School (ISBN 978-0689864940) #Dora's Fairy-Tale Adventure (ISBN 978-0689870125) #Dora's Chilly Day (ISBN 978-0689867958) #Show Me Your Smile! (ISBN 978-0689871696) #Dora's Pirate Adventure (ISBN 978-0689875830) #Big Sister Dora! (ISBN 978-0689878466) #At the Carnival (ISBN 978-0689858413) #Dora's Costume Party! (ISBN 978-1416900108) #Dance to the Rescue (ISBN 978-1416902164) #Dora's Starry Christmas (ISBN 978-1416902492) #Super babies (ISBN 978-1416914853) #The Birthday Dance Party (ISBN 978-1416913030) #Dora's World Adventure (ISBN 978-1416924470) #Dora Climbs Star Mountain (ISBN 978-1416940593) #It's Sharing Day! (ISBN 978-1416915751) #Dora Had a Little Lamb (ISBN 978-1416933687) #Dora Saves Mermaid Kingdom! (ISBN 978-1416938415) #Dora and the Stuck Truck (ISBN 978-1416947998) Serie Listo Para Leer - Nivel 1 #Dora's Picnic (ISBN 978-0689852381) #Follow Those Feet! (ISBN 978-0689852398) #Dora in the Deep Sea (ISBN 978-0689858451) #I Love My Papi! (ISBN 978-0689864957) #Say "Cheese!" (ISBN 978-0689864964) #The Halloween Cat (ISBN 978-0689867996) #Eggs for Everyone! (ISBN 978-0689871764) #Just Like Dora! (ISBN 978-0689876752) #I Love My Mami! (ISBN 978-1416906506) #Puppy Takes a Bath (ISBN 978-1416914839) #Around the World! (ISBN 978-1416924784) #Dora's Sleepover (ISBN 978-1416915089) #Dora Helps Diego! (ISBN 978-1416915096) #Dora's Perfect Pumpkin (ISBN 978-1416934387) #Dora's Mystery of the Missing Shoes (ISBN 978-1416938248) Historias de Ascensor-del-Flap *Good Night, Dora!: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-0689847745) *Where Is Boots?: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-0689847752) *Let's Play Sports!: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-1416933502) *All Dressed Up!: A Lift-the-Flap Book (ISBN 978-0689877186) Los libros del Tesoro y libros de colección *Dora's Ready-to-Read Adventures (ISBN 978-0689878152) Contiene: Dora's picnic, Follow those feet, Dora in the deep sea, I love my Papi!, Say "Cheese" *Dora's Storytime Collection (ISBN 978-0689866234) Contiene: Dora's Backpack, Little Star, Happy Birthday, Mami!, Meet Diego!, Dora Saves the Prince, Dora's Treasure Hunt, Good Night, Dora! *Dora's Big Book of Stories (ISBN 978-1416907084) Contiene: Dora's Book of Manners, Dora Goes to School, Dora's Fairy-Tale Adventure, Dora's Chilly Day, Show Me Your Smile!, Dora's Pirate Adventure, Big Sister Dora! Libros de Calcomanía *Dora's Magic Watering Can (ISBN 978-1416947721) Emisión Internacional * Latinoamérica: Nickelodeon Laitnoamérica y Nick Jr. España. * México: Canal 5 y XHPTP-TV a partir del 10 de junio de 2013 4:00 pm. * Colombia: Señal Colombia * Chile: Mega * República Dominicana: Antena Latina * Costa Rica: Teletica * Ecuador: Ecuavisa * España: Nickelodeon España, Nick Jr. España y Clan TVE * Estados Unidos: Univisión * Canadá: Treehouse TV Acuerdos con otras emisiones por otras cadenas * México: Azteca 13 a partir del 2 de mayo del 2007, lunes a jueves a las 1:30, 10:00 y 11:00 pm y en el norte del país y los Estados Unidos a partir del 1 de octubre del 2001, lunes a viernes a las 3:00 y 9:00 pm. y 8:00 pm. en el centro de Estados Unidos (Versión doblada al español mientras contestan los diálogos en inglés con subtítulos en español). * Estados Unidos: Azteca América a partir de la misma fecha, lunes a viernes a la misma hora como en el norte de México, solo que a las 8:00 de la noche en el centro del país. (Versión doblada al español mientras contestan los diálogos en español con subtítulos en inglés y los otros en inglés con subtítulos en español). Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de México Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nick Jr.